


Persuasion

by toesohnoes



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason persuades Rube to live a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3011028281/dead-like-me-mason-rube).

Mason is out of his mind, and Rube can smell the booze on his breath as Mason sinks into his lap. The armchair squeaks. It’s really not designed for this.

“I’m not going to touch you while you’re high,” Rube tells him, as matter-of-fact as he can be, even while Mason’s lips drag against the stubble on his jaw. “Wait ‘til you’re sober. Then we can talk.”

“I’m never sober,” Mason whines. He wriggles his hips and the chair squeals again but, god, it’s nearly enough to be convincing. “This is as good as it gets. Rube, please. My cock is hard as hell.”

Rube can feel it, rubbing against him, and he needs to push Mason off. He’s the boss; he’s supposed to take care of idiots like this, not indulge them or take advantage of them. Yet Mason’s body is firm and his lips are warm when he drags them across Rube’s mouth, and Rube isn’t a god, isn’t a saint, isn’t anything other than a broken-down reaper; it’s easy, too easy, to give in.


End file.
